Fairy Tales
by Scarred Phoenix
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran got teleported to the Spiritual plain! Oh no! But there they met the most unbelieveble person, who call himself Firey. What's going on! What is Firey talking about endangering the world? Well, that would be spoiling it, it's SS!
1. Prologue

Fairy Tales

Prologue

By: Scarred Phoenix

Disclaimer: If I own CCS, the series would most then likely to be still running, but it's not. So that proves I don't own CCS.

++++++++++

It's a small thing that causes a huge difference. So small that no one actually notice. But if you take one of Tomoyo's tape, rewind it and play again in slow motion, there is a split second when the card mistress will jerk back, either when using a card or capturing a card. Inside, she is still afraid, it's still new no matter how long it had been that she comes to know magic. That fear is what put another world in danger...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ 

"How is your side holding?" Crouching on a tree branch, hidden by a shadow. The figure watch with interest as some men in red armour try to light a fire in the centre of a camp. 

There is a little vibration from the device before a voice sound through the headpiece, "This side army made no move or any special movement like sending out spies but I know they are up to something. How is your side Windy?"

One of the two soldiers points a finger at the pile of woods and concentrate. A little spark came from the tip of his finger then came a large burst of fire, scaring the two soldiers to step back and fall on their backside. Windy giggle lightly, "Well, this side isn't doing anything much but the entertainment is great."

"This is not play time Windy. Watery told me that this morning, the west side start moving out. It's starting Windy and we have to stop it." The voice from the other end said in an annoyed tone but sad voice. "We can't do this alone."

Windy sigh lightly and watch the two soldiers looking for any type of matches. "I know Earthy but what else can we do? If mistress continues to fear us, our power will never be complete. Remember that she is our power source, only if she stops distrusting us, even if it's only a little bit but it's enough to stop us from our full power."

"I know that. Dream have been sending dreams concerning this world to her when she sleeps but she still regards it as nothing else. Unless we-"

"No. We can't let her get involve in this as well." Windy reply quickly, interrupting Earthy's thoughts.

Earthy sigh from the other end, "But if we don't bring her here, she will continue to distrust us and we'll never get behind the cities walls and couldn't find out what happen to create this mess."

"But bringing her here might also make her distrust us more. It's too big a risk."

"And it's a risk we must take or else this is the end of the Spiritual world for sure!" Then there is a deep inhale of air and exhale into a deep sigh before Earthy speaks again, "Look, it's either bringing her here in a last desperate attempt to stop this on-coming war or watch the world as we know it go bye bye while sooner or later we will be dead as well. To me, it's a worthy risk. Some of the others think so too."

Windy stay silence for a while, deep in thought before she answers lightly as if saying the words bring her pain. "But this world is too dangerous. In fact, once she land she might be killed."

"I have talked about this with Watery and Firey beforehand. We should have enough power to send our mistress and that Syaoran boy here. Yue and Ceroberus need to be sealed off back to the book in order to enter and we haven't enough energy to send them here anyway, so they are out of the question." Earthy reply.

Windy frown lightly, "Is that enough? Just our mistress and that Syaoran boy? Remember Earthy, she's coming to our world; she can't summon us like she did when she's in her world. We are our own being here. And without us by her side, I'm a little worried."

The little device clipped to her belt around her waist vibrate once more as a new voice join in. "I'll watch over them." The voice said. Taking the device from her belt, she look at the tiny screen, it flashes with letters.

"Will you now, Firey? It's dangerous. People that aren't suppose to be here automatically attracting others that want to cross the barrier. It's very dangerous, in fact, I think it's too dangerous for-" Earthy was once again interrupted.

"Oh please. Spare me that talk. I might be the youngest of the four elements but I can hold my own, you know." Firey said, annoyed.

Windy giggle at the usual argument between Earthy and Firey. Earthy think Firey as a kid, unable to defend himself but Firey sure don't agree. "Earthy, give him a go. He really can hold out on his own. Beside, he's the one that so far have nothing much to do and your post needs you there." She can imagine Earthy frowning and Firey smirking.

Finally, with a sigh, Earthy replies, "Okay Firey, you will go watch over them. But don't screw this up please."

"What? You aren't still mad about that last time Twin throws me into the lake, are you? It's not even my fault!"

'There they go again.' Windy giggle as she watch down to the ground of the two soldiers unsuccessful on making a fire. 'I wonder how long till we can joke like old times again? How long till this on-coming war will finally stop on its process? That is, we can stop it before it start.'

++++++++++

TBC...


	2. Chapter 01

Fairy Tale

Chapter 01

By: Scarred Phoenix

Disclaimer: If I own CCS, I would own Firey and if I own Firey, I would not have a cold bedroom, so therefore, I don't own CCS.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dressed in a white skirt with a red jumper with thick lines of white around the neck and end of both sleeves, black long socks that reach over her knees with black school shoes. {If anyone has the CCS manga, it's the one she wears at the end of volume 12[not the uniform]} Sakura happily walk down the street with a light jump between steps. She head towards the park. They had planned a picnic at the park, 'They' meaning Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kero and herself. They would have invite Yukito as well but he have a part-time job at a flower store. She enters the park and quickly found her friends at a side, the cloth and basket set out beside a tree that provide a lot of shade.

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo greet as Sakura walk over to them, dropping her bag and from the inside out pop Kero, "Good morning Kero. I brought a lot of sweets for you."

Kero's normally teddy bear like size eyes grow larger and he dive into the pile of sweets Tomoyo pull out from the basket. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He repeats constantly as he starts swallowing the sweets like no tomorrow.

Taking a seat between Syaoran and Tomoyo, she looks over to Syaoran with a heart-felt smile, "Good morning Syaoran."

A blush quickly made his face red, "Yea, you too Sakura." But he smile back.

At the side Tomoyo smile at the two, wishing she could tape the beautiful moment.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ 

"Are you all of you ready? This is the perfect chance with Kero around to explain afterward. We can't miss it." Earthy voice hold authority and confident. "Firey, are you in the temple? And remember, it's a dangerous-"

"'A dangerous world for our mistress and her boyfriend to wonder around in. Don't let her out of your sight for a second.' Yea yea, hear it over hundreds time. I'm ready to do this." Firey reply impatiently. Earthy like to do things carefully and have to make sure each step is safe and effective but Firey is almost the opposite of that.

A sigh went through the headpiece as a voice join in, "Alright already. We don't have to go through that again. Firey, you better don't screw this up or I'm gonna turn you to ashes."

A mutter of 'As if' was heard but before a reply can come through, Windy join in. "Enough of this, Watery. We have a job to do."

With each at a different location, they close their eyes and concentrate on the other world. They concentrate on Sakura's pink aura and their only thought was to teleport her here.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ 

"What's going on?" Sakura ask out loud. Her little pouch where all her Sakura cards is start to glow brightly. She opens the pouch and four cards fly out, floating around for a few seconds before starting to circle around Syaoran and Sakura. The pace increase as they circle. "Kero?!"

Kero watch for a while, not knowing what the cards were doing. He watches closely, identifying the four cards. Then it all clicks. "They are trying to teleport you, Sakura!"

Sakura and Syaoran look up sharply. "What do you mean 'teleport'?!" Syaoran ask.

Before Kero can open his mouth to reply, the four circling cards speed has form a small tornado around Sakura and Syaoran. It stays like that as it thickens and they could no longer see or hear the other two. When the tornado calm down and disappear, it brought Sakura and Syaoran with it.

"What's going on?" Kero ask to the silence, wanting to know the answer knowing he isn't going to get one.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ 

There is a great pull and the air was pull out from their lunges, in fact, everything feels like being pulled out from them. They feel weird, out of place and cold. They could see a light wall of some sort, transparent, kind of like a bubble. They hit it and feel like falling down a waterfall, water splashing up to meet them but they can still breathe a little. Once through the bubble wall and the feeling of water disappear, they see a tunnel. Both side walls are burning with an orange flame. They could feel the heat have it hungry claws around their neck, making breathing difficult. The fall through the tunnel ended when they hit a small layer of earth, falling through it.

When they open their eyes, everything is upside down.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ 

Sakura moan when she feel a hand shake her shoulder lightly, trying to drag her away from the comfortable sleep. She brushes the hand away and roll over, hitting a warm body. Instinctively wrapping her arms around it. But the hand is very stubborn and wouldn't give up that easily. Shaking her shoulder again, harder this time.

"I would let you sleep if this isn't so important. In fact, I would sketch this if I have papers and pencils." A voice said behind her. Obviously the owner of the hand.

Sakura dig deeper to the warmth, muttering, "A few more minutes."

Sighing, the hand remains shaking her, "I wish I could give you that, mistress, but I'm not Time, I can't." A few more shakes and still no reply. "Oh, come on already! Lying in here and you two could be the dining meal for the Shadow Souls tonight!"

That sure wakes them up. Syaoran sat up quickly, surprised for a second and look around him. He's in some sort of stone temple with many strange drawings along the wall, some kind of instructions. Then his eyes travel to the arms wrapping around him and he looks down at the half-sleeping Sakura. He notice the hand on her shoulder and travel up to the face of a boy not much older then himself with red crimson eyes that held a glint of mischief in them.

"Come on, we better get out of here." The boy said, his voice sound young and quite childish but a tone of seriousness and urgency.

Sakura rub her eyes, give a big yawn and about to fall back to sleep. A hand shake her shoulder and she looks up, a hand was in front of her face, not very closely but she can still see it through blurry eyes. Then sudden, a fire ball appears right in front of her face, floating above the hand lightly.

Surprised, she let out a yell and jumps backward from the hand, right into Syaoran's arms. She looks up at him who he smiles down at her, making her blush. They would have gladly stayed like that forever but a loud 'ahem' brings them back to wherever they are now. Looking up, they can see the boy perfectly. Red hair under a red cap with a fire symbol, crimson eyes that held a dept beyond his age, fair built in a loose red T-shirt with jeans that fit perfectly and a white pair of runners that half brown with mud.

Tapping his feet impatiently, the boy looks at them, "Done staring?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura takes in her surrounding, notice that she isn't in the park anymore. Then what Kero said about teleporting came back to her and she look at the boy. "W-Where are we?" She asked, shocked, surprised and slightly angry but mostly shocked and surprised. From behind her, Syaoran hold Sakura's hand tightly, "And who are you?"

The boy sigh and takes off his cap, running a hand through his short hair, "I really don't have time for this but I guess I'll have to answer in order to get both of you to follow me, right?" He receive nods, "Alright then. We teleport you two here to help save our world, this world you're in now. It's not like other planet in other universe like movies you have in your world, this place is just a plain, a Spiritual plain to be exact."

"What's a plain?" Sakura ask, trying to make some sense, "And what's a Spiritual plain?"

The boy groan, "A plain is a different layer of a world. Say for example, you came from what we call the Real plain which is the foundation of Earth but other then the Real plain, there are other invisible plains. This is one of them, the Spiritual plain. There is a very light barrier between plains and sometime a being can cross over it for a short short time without knowing it. Some of us do that and you can see them in the Real plain, but most of the time they were refers as 'ghosts'." He looks up at the two staring at him. "Do you actually understand any of this?"

There is a moment of silence and wind blow by dramatically. Sakura took a few seconds more before slowly nodding, "Only a little."

He want to bang his head against the wall badly, "Alright, I'll explain again when we get out of here, okay. Trust me." He said and start to head out only to stop short when he notice the two not moving at all. "Now what's the matter?" His patient is really wearing thin.

Syaoran glare at him, "Answer my question. Who. Are. You?" He stretches the words out, making it sound like a question that must be answered.

Taking off his cap again and do a gentlemen bow, he smile wickedly when he stand up straight again. "I'm Firey, the Sakura card." He watches the two jaws dropping to the ground. "Look, we really should get out of here. This is the home of a group of Shadow Souls, they will come back any seconds now." That's when he feels a strange aura blowing through the temple, a sign of a Shadow Soul approaching. "Damn my luck." He said and quickly looks around the temple. He point towards the other exit of the temple.

They don't know what a Shadow Soul is but they don't want to stay and find out. The aura is bad enough, it's cold and feels lost, a very deep aura and it crawl up their spine, making them uncomfortable. Following where the boy who claims to be Fiery a few seconds ago, they rush out the exit just as the Shadow Souls enters. Turning back slightly, Sakura almost screamed but her mouth was clumped shut by Firey's hand. The first Shadow Soul Sakura have ever saw is one thing she hated and scared of the most. It's an eering glow of blue outline of a human being with the feet outline spreading around like floating on them.

With a forceful push, Sakura land in Syaoran's arms who is running down a path on the forest ground. Firey takes up the rear, looking back over his shoulders from time to time. After a few more minutes of running, Firey signal for them to stop. "I think they won't be chasing us for the day." He said before leaning against a tree, brushing away some forming sweat on his forehead.

Syaoran let Sakura down and wipe away his own sweat. Sakura sit at the ground, shocked and scared. Syaoran knee down to her, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura answer 12 seconds later, "I think so." Then she looks up, "What was that 'thing'?"

Looking at the two for a second before looking down at the ground, his hands on his knees and his knees bend, back against the tree, Firey answer, "That's a Shadow Soul, a being getting lost during teleportation from plains. They aren't always dangerous but some do feed on others souls." There was silence. Firey feel a vibration in his jeans pocket and he took out a small black device with a headpiece and little speaker attach to it through a wire, kind of like the headphones of a CD player. Firey put on the headpiece and adjust the speaker, looking down on the black device, he click two buttons. "Yeah, what's the matter, Watery?"

Surprised, Syaoran and Sakura make their way closer to listen but Firey signal them to stop. The reply boom out of the black device itself instead of the headpiece. "What do you mean 'What's the matter'! I only have a matter with you! So how are mistress and Syaoran? You got them or did you fail?"

"If I fail I wouldn't be here talking to you now. What? Lose your bet or something?" Firey reply with a grin on his face.

There is a growl, "I'll wipe that grin of yours away on the next match!"

"Yeah right! Looking forward to beating you again, sis!" And with that, the other end was cut off and Firey press the 'sound transfer' button before switching the device off but remain with the headpiece on, clipping the device at his belt around his waist.

Sakura look up surprised, she would never have guessed the personalities of the cards just by using them but now, she discover each card have a personalities of their own. She looks up at Firey, "So you are Firey after all?"

"I have told you since inside that temple, haven't I?" Firey reply with a cheerful smile.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TBC...


End file.
